Pride and Presumptuous
by fakeituntilyoumakeit
Summary: James Waverly is new to Dalton, and new to Sebastian and his tricks. Can he survive through girl-crushes, coffee shortages, a scheming Kurt, an angry Blaine and a love struck Rachel and still manage to stave off his feelings for Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe/OC some Rachel/OC some OC/OC


**so, just a drabble that wouldn't leave me alone, let me know if your interested in further reading this story. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

James Waverly rubbed a hand across his jaw as he stood in line in the lemon-scented office of Dalton Academy. When his long fingers met course blonde stubble, he sighed.

_I really need to make more of an effort when it comes to appearance. _He thought absently, shifting his weight. _But then again, that would involve admitting defeat to Clarissa, and that's something I'm not prepared to do. _

This line seemed to be taking forever, probably due to the puny kid chatting with the receptionist like they were old chums. He sighed again, this time in annoyance. He really shouldn't have skipped coffee with Harry and Wil this morning, even if he'd vowed to himself to cut back on the caffeine.

Finally, the line shifted and the smaller boy left, and James confidantly (at least, he hoped thats how it looked) strode to the counter. He set down his sleek phone, and set the papers in front of her in a messy stack. Ignoring the glare from the frizzy-haired female, he forced a smile.

He definately wasn't in a good mood.

"Jamees Waverly? Transferring from Haines Preperatory Academy for Boys?" She questioned in a blank voice, her mood clearly matching his.

"Yes," he nodded once, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Great," she said unenthusiastically. "Here's your schedule for the next week, along with your room assignment. Keys in the envelope. Don't be afraid to ask your 'buddy' for help."

James, who hadn't really paid too close attention to her at first, started at the mention of the word 'buddy'. "Oh, uh, that's fine I don't really need-'' but he was cut off by a persistent finger tapping on his shoulder. He turned on his heels, the soles squeaking on the tile floor. Behind him stood a boy with short, uniform red and eager green eyes. He was practically bouncing on tip-toes, looking up at James. _Oh god_, he thought. _It's the puny chit-chatter from before. _

Without warning, Ryan reached out and slapped him on the chest. James jerked back, and was about to retaliate when he realized there was now a sticker on his sweater. _This is cashmere, _he thought bitterly.

**HI THERE! MY NAME IS JAMES AND I'M NEW TO DALTON!**

James repressed his horror and glanced at Ryan, who was in the process of sticking a sticker onto his blazer that read, **SAY HI TO MY NEW BUDDY JAMES! **

He took a good look at his 'buddy'. His pants were rolled in a cuff at his ankles, pinned to keep them in place. His blazer was just a tad too big, allowing the sleeves to cover his hands. Braces beamed at him from a grin a mile wide, face dotted with pimples.

"Hi!" He rasped excitedly, "I'm Ryan! Ryan Durant! Your buddy! I'm also student body vice-president. Not that I wasn't worthy of being president, just bad luck, you know? Not that I hold harsh feelings towards Jerry for winning, really I don't, just wish I'd won is all," He babbled, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows.

"I see," said James. "So listen - about this buddy thing. I don't really need one, I'll be fine on my own. I was just planning to find my dorm and get unpacked. I'm not required to attend classes today."

"Oh! Don't worry about it," Ryan shrugged, his sleeves falling back down. "I'll show you to your dorms!"

"Listen, Ryan," James said, trading subtely for straight-out truth. "I'm not really into the whole 'high-school-rocks-lets-be-pals thing. I'm more comfortable on my own."

Ryan's face fell. "It's just that I get volunteer service hours for this, in order to correctly apply for a scholarship to college. Being a buddy counts, and your the first new student in months."

_Great, _James thought. _Now I'm jeopardizing his college dreams._

"Aren't I supposed to feel at home here?" James tried a different approach, fingering the edge of the sticker, fighting the urge to tear it off.

"Yes! Of course!" Ryan replied straight away, and James quickly cut him off before he could go into a rant about all the things this school was supposed to do for him. He'd heard it all before.

"Well, I don't feel very at home," He said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ryan.

"What would make you more at home?" James was certain that if he said it would make him feel at home if he shaved his head, balanced a basketball on his nose and simaultaneously made cupcakes; Ryan would do it.

"For starter's, the nametag has to go," James ripped the nametag off his shirt, balled it up, and threw it into a nearby trash can. "I don't feel very 'at home' wearing a nametag."

Ryan looked stricken and glanced at his nametag. Finally, after several minutes he tore his off quickly and threw it into the trashcan. Then he glanced around nervously, like the FBI would burst in and arrest them for daring to remove them.

"I guess we can forget about them," murmured Ryan, still glancing at the trash can wistfully. James smiled awkwardly. "Well, we can go to your -"

James interupted Ryan right away. "Actually, the secretary gave me a map. I can find it on my own, get acquainted and all that."

His face like a child when told there was no Santa Claus, Ryan nodded, and waved goodbye before heading back into the office. Probably to find his buddy the secretary and complain about James-the-dream-crusher.

He wandered down the hall, taking in everything going on around him. Boys were fist pounding and smiling at eachother. There was the occasional girl, girlfriends or relative's of the boys. James was glad that there weren't any girls at the school, girls distracted him far too much.

Finally, after two flights of granite staircases, he arrived at the proper floor to find his dorm. Dodging around rambunctius Rugby player's, he dug in his pocket to find his key. Empty gum wrappers fell out of his pocket, and he didn't bother to pick them up.

After finding the key, twisting it in and entering the room; he was met face to face with a giant picture of someone. It sat square on one of the dressers beside the bed closest to the door. It was the only thing on top of the desk. He noticed that everything on this side of the room was neatly in order. Not a stray sock, or a candy wrapper around.

_Great, _thought James, _my roommate is a neat freak. This ought to be a laugh._

Setting his bags down on the unmade bed, he glanced at the giant picture again. It was in a gold and wooden frame, the glass anally clean. It was of a boy, smiling. What appeared to be sunlight, or really good lighting equipment, lit him up from behind. His dark hair was casually styled, light eyes stared seductively at the camera, a smirk twisting one side of a pretty pink mouth.

James stared at him, wondering who he was. He must have been a celebrity, but he knew most teen-sensations. Thus came with the territory of having triplet sister's a decade younger than you. So, he looked away from the picture and began unpacking his stuff.

He took a step back, and observed the room. There were two beds, set spaced beside eachother in the center of the surpisingly spacious school. Though he supposed this was normla for fancy schools, his old dorm was around the same size. There was a large closet on one wall, and two desks on opposite sides of the room. There were two bedisde tables between the walls and each other the beds. Nothing two glamourous, but a step up from public school, he thought.

He had use of a desk, where he set his laptop, speaker's, DJ-esque headphones and books. He stuck his iPod in one of the three drawer's, deciding to fill the other two up later. He sorted out his magazines, and CD's and his stash of chocolate on his bedside drawer, and plugged his phone in, charging it for good measure.

Just as he was setting his clothes in their semi-proper place, he heard the door handle jiggle, and then open suddenly. The boy opening the door looked surprised that it was already open. He walked in and James suddenly smirked. The boy who walked in was an exact replica of the boy in the picture. Unless it was his twin brother.

The boy seemed to be assessing him as well, and James smiled for the first time, knowing he would pass. He was attractive, he'd been told before. There was no use pretending to be an ugly duckling. He stuck his hand out. "I'm James Waverly."

The boys eyes were devious. "Sebastian." He didn't offer a last name, and James didn't ask for one. "I suppose your my new roommate, shame. I liked having the room to myself. Sure there isn't room someone else for you?" Sebastian asked, crossing his ankles and leaning on the doorframe.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with me." James' smile was gone, and he turned back to sorting out his jeans.

The bed springs squeaked as Sebastian sat on a bed. James looked over his shoulder and scowled at the boy, who was know luxuriously sitting his his shoes up on his bed. "I suppose I will."

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?**


End file.
